


The Gabe Attack

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel wearing sammy's shirts, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sam likes what he sees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Sammy discovers he has a thing for Gabriel wearing his shirts one day after they make love. Slowly, more and more Sammy's shirts get missing. Who could be the culprit?





	The Gabe Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Published at on tumblr before, added a few more words of fluff to it hehehe ✌😏

****

Gabriel was lazily sprawled on the bed, rolling on his side and he then started giggling as he was still high on pleasure, because he and Sammy had been going at it for the past hour like crazy and he was still coming back, because Sammy was a beast in between sheets, Gabriel slowly sitting up and then smiled when he heard Sam from the bathroom, turning on the faucet and he sighed happily. Gabriel would have joined him in but he was too lazy to get up quite yet.

 

What prompted him to sit up was when he looked at the closet where Sammy kept his clothes. The thing was he was wanting to wear Sammy's shirts for a while now and this was the perfect opportunity for the Archangel to try them on!

 

“Sammy, can I borrow one of your shirts?“ hollered Gabriel from across the room. Sam was in the bathroom, towel around his hips and he just peeked outside but wasn’t really paying attention.

 

“Sure thing,“ yelled Sam back and continued brushing his hair.

 

The Archangel was humming happily to himself, excited as he opened up the closet and saw all the flannel shirts. Finally, he thought and rubbed his palms together. He picked one of his favourites, red and white, checkered one and he happily put it on.

 

The shirt was terribly oversized for him. The sleeves were too long and the shirt came down to his thighs. But, he felt comfy and happy, it was like Sammy was hugging him, happily buttoning it up and he closed his eyes. It was soft and warm, like Sammy himself and he finally understood why his boyfriend owned so many of them. He liked how oversized it was, sleeves hanging off and he grinned happily. Then decided to go check up on the hunter.

 

“Gabe, what-“ started Sam when he heard Gabriel coming closer, but then his gift of speech left him when he saw Gabriel. Wearing his shirt. Wearing only that, nothing underneath, legs bare and he blinked a few times. His heart made a jump, his stomach a little jitter of excitement and he swallowed thickly. Seeing his boyfriend in his clothes did things to Sammy even if he didn't want to admit it. The angel looked adorable and the Moose was  _ drooling _ if he wanted to admit it or not, cheeks red with embarrassment and he pressed his lips together.

 

_ Be still my beating heart _ , said Sam to himself and pressed his lips together. All that he wanted to do was to pick up the angel, carry him over to the bed and for for a second time, but leave the shirt on Gabriel, because  _ wow. _

 

“It’s too big, but I like it,“ said Gabriel, still too absorbed into the shirt. Sam noticed that Gabriel was hugging himself with the shirt and it was adorable. “It smells like you,” said Gabriel happily and Sam's heart made another jump and he pressed his lips together. Gabriel was having the time of his life with the shirt. However, once he looked up, he realised that it looked that Sammy liked what he saw and he grinned. “You like what you see, don’t ‘cha?“ asked Gabriel and waggled his eyebrows.

 

Sammy’s face was red and he just walked past him, pretending that he didn't know what Gabriel was talking about, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Gabe looked drop dead gorgeous like this.

 

“Shut up.“

 

“You think I’m adorable,“ said Gabriel and he winked at himself when he saw himself in the mirror. “Well, I am fucking adorable. Hey, come back here, Sammy. Sam-o. Kiddo, wait up,“ he yelled and followed Sam back to the bed. “You like me wearing your shirts,“ stated Gabriel and Sam just shrugged.

 

“... maybe,“ he said and Gabriel grinned. Sam then narrowed his eyes when Gabriel started coming closer to him and he made a step back. “What are you doing?“ he asked and then yelped when Gabriel suddenly pushed him back on the bed and jumped him.

 

“It’s the Gabe Attack,“ said Gabriel and Sam groaned when Gabriel suddenly jumped on top of him.

 

“Gabe, get off, you're heavy! And put on some pants, for-“

 

“Ya really want that?“ asked Gabriel and winked. “I didn’t think so, no,“ he said, because Sammy’s silence spoke volumes. All Sam could do was to pull the other down and give him a long, long kiss. Who was he to argue against the angel? It was useless and he finally admitted defeat.

 

True, Gabriel really was adorable in his shirt.

 

Maybe he’d let him wear his clothes more often.

 

Next day, Gabriel found Sam's shirt waiting for him on the bed, neatly folded and then was a little note next to it saying  _ I want it back in one piece  _ and Gabriel started laughing as he carried the shirt into his room happily.

 

Sam wouldn't see that shirt again and slowly, but gradually, Gabriel started hoarding more and more of Sammy's flannel shirts in his room. Sam pretended to be annoyed, but Gabriel saw the smile on his face. Sammy was happy, because seeing Gabriel cuddled up next to the pile of his shirts made him grin like an idiot.


End file.
